Más allá de la oscuridad
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: una despedida...una promesa..quizá no se cumpla o quizá...algún día se volverían a encontrar en mejores circunstancias...


Más allá de la oscuridad

Bueno he venido por aquí para traerles algo nuevo y de hecho lo escribí hoy antes de un examen….creo que del susto me inspiré y espero que me haya ido bien en el examen pero no podía dejar sin publicar este one-shot

NO YAOI…sin importar las acciones de los personajes no es yaoi…simplemente se parecen a algunos de los capítulos de The Lost Canvas

Espero que lo disfruten

_**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya no me pertenece le pertenece a su dueño Masami Kurumada…

-¡Alone! ¡Ya basta!...detente…regresa, por favor regresa…-un joven castaño le gritaba desesperadamente a un joven de largos y negros cabellos con una mirada fría y un tanto indiferente.

-¿sigues sin comprender, Tenma?...-hizo una pausa para tomar el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos, mientras el castaño cerraba los ojos retrocediendo un poco su rostro-la salvación…es la muerte-.

-¡claro que no!, este…no eres tú…es Hades, por favor Alone, regresa- el castaño pedía, no, suplicaba con la mirada fija en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-vamos, Tenma, únete a mí y luchemos contra Athena, lucha a mi lado querido amigo- se acercó más a su rostro y lo vio fijamente, esos ojos rojos que tanto deseaba pintar, los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Tenma retrocedió retirando las manos del peli negro que estaban sobre su rostro –no lo creo, ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?-, alzó su mano derecha mostrando la cadena de flores, - yo prometí defenderlos, a ti y a Sasha, nunca me hubiera gusta separarme de los dos y si hubiera sido diferente me hubiera gustado pelear junto a ambos pero…-hizo una pausa mirando al suelo –el deseo que tú tienes no es el correcto, no puedes sumir al mundo en la oscuridad, tú que nunca deseabas hacerle daño a nadie, siempre preocupándote por los demás y siempre sonriendo…- una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro y luego vio a los ojos de Alone, esa mira aún era fría e indiferente - ¿cómo esperas que luche a tu lado?, tratas de acabar con todos, incluso con Sasha…dime- apretó sus puños con fuerza y alzó la cabeza- ¡dime dónde quedó el gentil corazón de Alone!- se quedó estático y sintió un calor agradable y conocido, alzó su vista y se encontró con una mirada cálida, era Alone; lo abrazó con fuerza cuándo se dio cuenta de que Alone también lo abrazaba.

-y-yo…no quiero esto, yo…no quiero peleas innecesarias- su cabello negro se volvió rubio y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules con ese brillo especial, sin embargo su rostro estaba cansado.

-¿A-Alone?- Tenma no salía de su asombro, su mejor estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de Hades.

-Te-Tenma…protege…a Sasha…y nunca…me olvides, no te rindas, no mueras por favor…quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver…hasta entonces, mi amigo- le mostró la pulsera de flores y cerró los ojos como quien se deja llevar por el sueño, un par de lágrimas de cristal brotaban de sus ojos –no deseo…perder a nadie, no deseo…dañar a nadie-esas fueron sus últimas palabras mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

-¡A-Alone!- Tenma gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su amigo nunca habría deseado el mal a nadie ni tampoco había deseado ese oscuro fin para nadie, aún seguía ahí ese gentil corazón, Hades abrió sus ojos y otra vez estaba ahí esa mirada fría e indiferente, el cabello rubio y largo se volvió negro y el collar con la estrella de cinco puntas brillaba en su cuello, una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, esos que hace un momento expresaban los sentimientos de un corazón puro y una sonrisa inocente.

-Esa…fue una despedida muy cursi- miró a Tenma por sobre el hombro y se alejó un poco- pero ahora Alone…desapareció para siempre-.

-Tú…tú- Tenma estaba cabizbajo pero su voz era fuerte y a la vez llena de una profunda tristeza, apretó los puños a sus costados, un par de lágrimas amenazaban con escapar –tú…tú…- cerró los ojos con fuerza –tú… ¡Lo Mataste! ¡Lo obligaste a pelear! ¡TE ODIO!- y reuniendo todo su poder lo desplegó contra Hades -¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!- Hades lo esquivó con algo de dificultad y le regresó el ataque, Tenma estaba herido y casi inconsciente, solo alcanzó a ver como Hades se alejaba y pudo ver algo extraño: estaba llorando…sangre, y entonces perdió la conciencia.

Hades caminaba lentamente –adiós Sasha, adiós…Tenma- las lágrimas color carmesí no dejaban de brotar y en susurro dijo –adiós…Alone- el viento se llevó sus palabras mientras él se dirigía a sus dominios…dejando tras de sí el cuerpo herido del caballero de Pegaso…

Algún día seguro se volvería a encontrar…en mejores circunstancias para cumplir su promesa…

Bueno y que les pareció…la verdad esta es la primer historia que me gusta…y mi segundo one-shot de los caballeros del zodiaco…dudas, sugerencias, amenazas no por favor…soy muy joven para morir XD… bueno nos vemos la próxima…

_Y QUE LOS VIENTOS LES SEAN FAVORABLES…_


End file.
